


cherry pie

by blueseasandchestnuts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueseasandchestnuts/pseuds/blueseasandchestnuts
Summary: Sirius excels at many things. Baking isn't one of them.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	cherry pie

Right. Right. He's got this. He has magic and he has plenty of Muggle tips and tricks at the back of his mind. It's just a matter of precision — measurements, technique, cooking temperature and time. Basically Potions class, but much more delicious. 

Two hours later, Sirius is laying down on the floor in the middle of the kitchen. The red apron proclaiming he's  _ HOT STUFF  _ is half covered in cherry juice. Probably could still get the stains out if he tries. 

Who the fuck cares about stains anyway. 

(Sirius does, he knows Moony will threaten to  _ accidentally _ salt his coffee for ruining Remus's apron.)

He's more worried about the flour in his hair, which is now ruined for the night and he suspects he doesn't look  _ quite _ as charming as normally.

But then again, he's always so unfairly handsome that it's probably good to be taken down half a notch by disastrous pastry-filled hair. Experience life as a commoner.  _ Maybe pie-making abilities would have been second nature then _ — he can't help snorting at himself and imagines what  _ could have been.  _

Sirius can see himself in the middle of their kitchen, looking as fantastic as ever, hair tied back in a high ponytail (food safety advice from Lily), taking butter and cherries out of the _defrigirator_ , waving and swishing his wand a few times, _insert boring part here_ , and then carefully levitating the pie out of the oven. The dessert is ready to have some ice cream spooned on top of it, and Remus is walking through the door with perfect timing, already undressing himself and throwing Sirius against the kitchen aisle, awed by his skills and describing what _other_ dessert ideas he had in mind. 

Alas, that was not to be. Domestic bliss is clearly not suitable for Sirius and he suspects he might have to stick to buying premade, frozen cherry pies from Tesco. 

He also suspects he might have glossed over the  _ boring part _ a bit too much. Oops. 

The front door is squeaking and Remus is kicking his shoes off by the entrance, keys clinking in his hand. For a half-moment, Sirius thinks maybe he should've done a quick  _ Evanesco _ , save himself from Moony's amusement. But then, he (not so) secretly likes seeing Remus's lips becoming a thin line when he tries — and often fails — to choke back his laughter. 

He likes seeing Remus throw his head back, he likes the lines that crinkle by his eyes. 

He likes seeing the bright joy on Remus's face and the fond eye-roll. 

And really, it kind of  _ is _ funny. From an outsider's perspective, of course, he can see how it could potentially have a comedic effect. 

It's too late anyway, as Remus walks into the room and frowns at him. 

"A fool! I was taken for a fool, Moony!"

"Is that so? By whom?" 

"Potter, of course! She is a backstabber that we knowingly let infiltrate our group! Gave me a cookbook and claimed to teach me both spells and Muggle techniques and instead she has led me on a path of destruction. Everything I touch perishes in a blaze of fire," he sighs, waving his arm about and knocking down a bag of flour that had already been chucked on the floor in frustration. 

Remus sits down next to him. Well. He kind of collapses, his body shaking with now silent laughter, and there's tears in the corners of his eyes. 

Sirius tries his best to keep his distraught-and-offended face on.  _ Tries _ being the key word — barely a moment later, he dissolves into giggles, too, and laughs until his cheeks hurt. 

By now Remus has managed to calm down and is just looking down at Sirius with the softest smile, prompting him to sit up and shuffle closer. Sirius wraps his arms around Remus's waist and rests his chin on his shoulder. Remus's left hand comes up to stroke the nape of his neck and Sirius thinks, in an uncharacteristically  _ mushy _ manner, that he'd be perfectly content to stay there forever and forget about anything else. 

"Not that I want to add insult to the injury, but you've got dried pastry in your hair. Bit gross."

Remus clearly can't read the room, so maybe not  _ forever _ then. 

"Well, maybe you should give me a hand in the shower, then. Could swap a sticky situation for a different one," Sirius says, causing Remus to snort. 

"Still gross."

"Mm. And yet you still love me," Sirius points out, turning his head to press a soft kiss to Remus's neck. 

Remus shifts to touch their foreheads together for one second, before leaning in for a kiss. 

"That I do," he whispers when they break apart. "That I do." 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://blueseasandchestnuts.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
